someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boxed Game
It was 3-4 weeks after summer break began in the Boyd County district in Kentucky. I was sitting home alone, my mom, dad, and sister out gallivanting around town. I was playing Battle Royale when I heard a knock on the front door. I went to open it to find a package addressed to me, but with no return address. I saw a man in a black hoodie get into a truck and drive off. I took the box inside and opened it. Inside was a still-wrapped copy of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Legendary Edition. I was really giddy, and skipped to my room to play it. I took All-Stars out and put Skyrim in. The boot-up was normal, but things got weird at the main menu. There was no music, and the logo was gone. I was a bit unnerved, but continued onward. My character was the same as when I still had a good copy, a Breton Nightblade named after me. It played like normal until I found a cave named Shadowed Spirits. I heard whispering, telling me to enter the dungeon. These were real world whispers, not in-game ones. I went in, as it said. It was empty. I was unnerved a little more. A mission popped up, with the same drum roll. I waited for an objective to pop up, but nothing. I followed the marker deeper in. I pressed on to find writing scrawled on the wall that said, "Why?" I was very unnerved by this, but I pressed onward. After I passed a few dark corridors I ended back where I started. I saw, scrawled on the wall in place of the previous message, a new one, "Are you happy now, you infidel?" Eventually, I came to a room that had one enemy: The Spirit. It walked up to me, triggering an unskippable cutscene. He said that I wasn't welcome here and he would punish me. The ghost slashed at my character while he let out realistic, human screams, like that of one being tortured slowly and painfully. Eventually, he stopped, yet my character still screamed as he slowly fell apart, each chunk making a sickening splat. The ghost dabbed his hands in the blood and wrote, "Stay out!" He then stared at the bloody mess, put it into a basket, and lit it on fire, and picked up my character's skull and put it on a pike, grabbed a plank and put "You deserved it, infidel." Suddenly, the game stopped with a brief, violent scream and my PS3 shut off. Scared, I called Bethesda to tell them about my experience. Of course, they didn't believe me. They said that what I described wasn't in the game or any DLC. Desperate, I took the game out and put it in the case, and placed it in the box and put it in the building. I twiddled my thumbs before deciding to play some Soul Calibur 5 to get it off my mind, to no avail. After about 30 minutes, I went out to the building and grabbed the box and put stamps on it and wrote, "Whoever gave this to me needs to go beseech a psychiatrist." I put it in the mailbox and went back inside. I tried to play some Borderlands 2 to get what I saw off my mind, again, but couldn't. The next day, a letter appeared in the mail, again with no return address, saying, "Thanks for playing." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Fixed